Flame retardant polycarbonate compositions are known and have found wide applicability in the architectural and transportation fields. The relevant patent literature includes dozens of issued patents including U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,174,432 and 4,093,589. Flame retardant agents suitable for polycarbonate are widely available in commerce.
Smoke suppression is often cited as one of the acceptance criteria for polymeric materials targeted for architectural or transport application and means to suppress smoke generated on burning have long been sought.